Our Beloved
by Clexra
Summary: Sora misses his twin. Axel misses his lover. They share their grief.


**Author's Note: **I haven't written a fic in over three years, so I have no idea how well this really turned out. This is also my first fic in this fandom. I hope you enjoy this odd oneshot. Thank you for reading.

**Our Beloved **

Sora stared at the clock on the bedside table. He had slept well past noon, though he rationalized that since it was his birthday, laziness was completely forgivable.

Sitting up he stared at the closet across from the bed in one of those post sleep zombie hazes. Realizing probably more time had passed then intended, Sora shook his head and glanced back at the clock again.

Yep, that zone out had cost him another five minutes.

Standing up and walking sluggishly out of the room he entered the bedroom across the hall. There he went to the closet and pulled out some clothes to start the day. The small bedroom was littered with discarded clothing and books for school. The walls were haphazardly pinned with photos ranging from high school up to college. Sora straightened his shirt in the mirror and only barely glanced at the one photo in his room that was almost as old as he was. It was a small square tucked up into the right hand corner of the floor length mirror. Two little boys on the beach, one with brown hair and one blond, their faces identical.

Sora counted the months in his head before heading to the kitchen, exiting his bedroom he made sure the room he had slept in was shut.

His apartment was just enough for a student living off campus. It was small, but in recent months felt like it was huge. On occasion Sora thought about cleaning the other bedroom out and offering it to one of his friends, or just moving to a one bedroom place all together, but he just could not bring himself to do it.

The mere thought of boxing up all of Roxas' things made the heavy feeling in the bottom of his stomach feel ten times worse. But was it really healthy keeping his room like that?

Kairi had said it was a part of his grieving process and that he should wait until he felt the time was right. Riku was always supportive, but Sora could tell he was worried about him. His own mother seemed a little unsure what was the right thing to do as she was dealing with her own grief.

It had only been eight months though. That's not so long, right? Only eight months since Sora's twin brother had died in a freak car accident.

There was no second party, no drunk driver or faulty machinery to blame. It was just a moderately rainy day, a large puddle and a sharp curve.

Roxas had hydroplaned into a tree. He died at the hospital from severe head trauma, while his passenger walked away with a broken arm.

Sora would occasionally catch a glimpse of the long scar that ran up above the back of his right elbow in the mirror. It always sent a jolt of disbelief through him, reminding him that it was all real.

Mulling these details over like he did almost everyday, he mechanically made toast and tea, so lost in his own thoughts he almost missed his cellphone ringing.

He answered with a mouth full of toast ,"'ullo?"

"Hey Sora, was there anything you wanted specifically for tonight?", Riku's voice was quick and straight to the point.

"..uhh..tonight? What do you mean?", Sora tried not to drop his toast while looking for the teabags.

"Dude, it's your birthday. We're all gonna come over and celebrate. Didn't Kairi tell you?"

Sora blinked flustered and narrowly missed burning his thumb with the hot water, "What? Wait.. coming over here?", he wasn't so sure he was ready for company today of all days, "Kairi didn't say anything to me..."

"Oh, well be ready because a bunch of us are crashing your place around six. Kairi and Namine said they'd take care of the cake and Axel is bringing the beer, but-"

"Axel?", Sora's perplexed tone cut Riku off.

"Yeah...we're all gonna party tonight. Are you listening?", Riku's voice was somewhat bemused the way it always was when he felt Sora was being an air head.

"Ah, yeah yeah, I just haven't heard from Axel in a while, that's all. I'm a little surprised he would come." The line was quiet for a couple of seconds, though both boys could hear the faint sound of breathing on either end.

"Sora, of course he wants to come", Riku's voice was soft this time and Sora could not stand it.

"Yeah, ok, so you said six tonight? Uh, should I go buy food or something?"

"No, no, we're taking care of everything so just be ready to have people over and by that I mean have some pants on and make sure there are visible places to sit", Sora's eyes wandered over to the living room area where he saw quite a few piles of school work and discarded socks. Dammit he was going to have to clean up a bit. While he was touched by how much his friends cared about him, Sora had fully intended on just ordering pizza and watching mindless TV all day.

After hanging up with Riku and assuring him that dear god no, tequila was not needed for tonight, Sora called his mother and talked briefly before he started the clean up. It was probably a good thing really. When his brother had been around the apartment was always spotless, but Sora left to his own devices was a whirling dervish of laundry and miscellaneous disorder.

Ten minutes to six and he had changed into a red polo shirt he found folded in the back of his closet, no memory of buying or ever wearing it, he put it on feeling like it smelled really nice and fit really well.

The knock on the door was loud and crisp letting him know it was Riku.

The tall platinum haired young man stood at the door next to Kairi and Namine who looked tiny in comparison. They were also twins, though not quite as identical as Sora and Roxas had been (differing hair color aside). The two girls were both holding what appeared to be a large bag containing a good sized cake.

"Hey guys! Wow, that cake looks awesome! Is it chocolate?", Sora leaned closer toward the see through plastic bag the girls were carefully keeping level.

"Of course Sora! It's your absolute favorite, double chocolate with chocolate chips baked into it", Kairi smiled knowingly and with a hint of teasing.

Riku groaned,"I'm gonna need a lot of beer to wash that down."

"Well let's hope Axel and Demyx stay true to their word", Namine looked up at Sora and winked, "Though I doubt cake and beer is the best combo", the blond made a face making Sora chuckle as he moved aside to let them in. Riku smiled to himself thinking no one was looking at him.

"What's with that face?", Sora looked up at Riku suspiciously. "What face? I wasn't making a face", Riku followed the girls to the kitchen and helped them gingerly lift the cake out of the bag. Sora watched the three warily until Namine took out cake decorating icing.

"Oh Nam are you going to draw something in icing? I wanna watch? Can I help?", Sora leaned over the island where she started to set up the cake art session, "Sora, you can't decorate your own cake," Kairi huffed cutely as she turned to put something in the fridge.

Riku swung his arm around Sora's shoulders and steered him towards the living room, "I'm sure Namine wants to surprise you."

Riku maneuvered them both to the main sofa, where they sat and looked at the blank TV. There was an awkward pause before Riku leaned forward grabbing for the remote, the screen clicked on to reveal the end of a game show rerun from the bygone days. Sora randomly wondered to himself about feathered bangs when he felt the air shift around him and the couch creak. Looking to his right he saw Riku had shifted closer and had his head leaning against the back of the sofa, platinum hair spilled across the fake leather finish, it looked silky and seemed to shimmer.

"Hey, how you feeling today?", Riku's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes soft. Sora flicked his eyes to the side momentarily making eye contact before going back to staring at that silver hair splayed so close to his own shoulder.

"I'm fine," without looking at his companion the brown-haired youth could feel his mouth splitting into his usual easy going smile, though it didn't reach his eyes completely.

"You're wearing his necklace."

Sora's fingers flew up to his neck to finger the silver chain hidden beneath his shirt, not saying anything. It was so annoying how Riku seemed to know and see all.

The sober atmosphere was interrupted by the sudden screeching of tires followed by an over exagerrated crash of metal and glass. A new TV show had just started with a car crash scene, probably some detective drama.

Both boys on the couch jumped from the noise and Sora immediately felt sick. Riku quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a blitzball game that was airing live.

Riku turned back to Sora, looking like he was ready to do CPR if needed, but Sora just shook his head and started to get off the couch, itching to be anywhere but next to his hawk-eyed, mother hen of a best friend.

Luckily there was loud knocking at the door. Sora basically flew off the couch, startling Riku, and bounding for the door. Demyx stood at the door in all his slouchy rock-a-billie haired glory, guitar strapped to his back holding a large box of cheap beer. Xion stood next to him, dressed in her usual somber black and looking like she had enough silver sticking out of her ears to actual cause some weight related neck pain. She smiled charmingly and handed him a card sized envelope, "Happy Birthday, Sora."

"Hey guys! Thank you! Please come on in. Kairi and Nam are in the kitchen, Riku's here too."

Demyx hefted the box of beer higher in his grip before walking through the door, "Dude, I hope this is enough booze. I tried to convince Ax to get a second box, but he got all party pooper adult on me."

"No one's looking to get wasted tonight, Dem", Xion followed him to the kitchen area. Sora smiled as he watched them where he stood by his open door. He listened to the high pitched feminine voices of the twin girls greet the other two, Demyx's voice went into charming show-off mode and Sora could practically hear Xion's eyes rolling.

Not looking as he started closing the door when it hit something that made an indignant squawk which started Sora out of his daze.

"Axel! Sorry! I didn't see you!"

Axel eyed Sora over the four large pizzas in his arms, "It's cool man, but uh..these boxes are hot, so I would like to set them down ASAP."

"Oh yeah! Of course!", Sora did a weird backward panic dance and swung the door back open. Axel walked quickly and stiffly toward the kitchen area where Xion helped him put the pizzas on the empty counter space next to Namine's cake. Demyx and Kairi had moved to the couch with Riku.

Closing the door, Sora glanced back and rested his eyes on the back of Axel who was leaning forward on the counter talking to Namine. He wore a tight black V-neck shirt with acid washed black jeans tucked snugly into his usual black boots. He wears those things everywhere. Roxas used to joke that those were the only shoes he owned and when Sora really thought about it, he couldn't remember a time he had seen Axel wearing different shoes. Summer, winter, at school, when playing with his band on stage, when he was at the hospital...

"..ra. Sora? SORA!", Riku's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife startling him.

"Wha-What?", that's when he noticed everyone was staring at him. That is except for Axel, who was facing him, but his eyes slid down to the side, solemn and quiet, not focused on anything.

"Ah! I spaced out! Sorry!", He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, a tell tale sign of nerves. Riku and Kairi exchanged solemn glances, while Namine was the first to break the awkward mood by opening the fridge which made a loud suction sound, "Let's eat you guys! I'm super hungry."

"Yeah, before it gets cold", Xion started unwrapping a pack of paper plates that Sora didn't remember seeing anyone bring. Everyone gathered into the small kitchen nook around the counters waiting their turn to grab a slice.

"Jeez you think you got enough pizza here?", Kairi looked at the four large pizzas feeling slightly overwhelmed by the smell of cheese and grease.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I can eat a whole one of these by myself", Axel grabbed two slices at one time while some how balancing an already opened can of beer in the same hand.

"You be careful there Ax, one of these days all that food you eat is going to stop going vertical and start spreading out horizontally", Demyx smiled cheekily as he was elbowed jokingly by the offended red head.

Once everyone had some pizza and alcohol, the living room floor became the dining room as everyone lounged around the rectangular coffee table. It was low key and comfortable. Sora had opened the envelope Xion had handed him, which contained a card signed by everyone including friends and mutual acquaintances who couldn't make it tonight. His eyes hovered longer over the small message that had been scribbled in the lower left hand corner, the names Hayner, Pence and Olette were signed neatly below. The only thing Sora had in common with them was Roxas and he couldn't be there tonight either.

Miraculously they managed to polish off all four pizzas, much to Kairi and Namine's dismay as they kept reminding everyone about there being cake. Along with the pizza, the beer also steadily disappeared, mainly between the three older boys and Xion, who despite her petite frame, could hold her alcohol.

When it finally was time for cake, Demyx brought out his acoustic guitar and readied himself for a majestic rendition of 'Happy Birthday', Xion even cleared her throat and put on her stage face for the occasion, which Axel found incredibly funny for some reason. Everyone pretended not to notice that he had downed three beers in under 20 minutes and thus was already pretty tipsy.

Everyone oohed and ahhed over Namine's intricate design she had made in icing earlier. It was a perfect impressionistic portrait of a beautiful beach. She blushed while accepting the praise, murmuring that she based it off their group vacation to Destiny Islands last Summer. Needless to say there was lots of instagramming happening before the cake was cut. Axel complained about the lack of candles and the so far quiet Riku was the first to make a pyromaniac joke.

"I think I can cut this evenly so everyone gets one good sized piece", Namine scrutinized the round pastry doing math in her head while Kairi waited next to her holding plates and a large knife.

"I don't need a particularly big piece or anything", Riku took another swig of beer.

"Oh Riki-riki, you're always so manly and stern", Axel's voice made a funny little sing song tune and Demyx immediately picked his guitar up to give some backing rhythm, this of course spurred Axel on in his silly drunken singing and the two of them made up a song about how manly Riku is. The subject of the song just glowered like a wet cat while slowly nursing his beer. Sora tried really hard not to spray everyone with his own mouthful due to his ovewhelming need to laugh more at Riku's face than the silly song itself.

"Ok, little boys, time for cake", Xion shoved two plates of cake in front of the singing duo.

"I really hate you guys", Riku accepted his own piece of cake while still glaring at the two. Sora was already halfway through his plate of cake when Namine's voice rang through his chewing, "Hey who doesn't have a piece?"

Looking around everyone had cake in front of them. Sora looked across the table at Namine who still held the cake knife now covered with frosting. Her face darted around confused, while Kairi sat up on her knees and counted everyone, "We cut an extra piece", she sat back down.

Namine looked up at Sora, who somehow had icing on his chin, they made eye contact and suddenly the blond got a panicked look, "Sora...I..I'm.."

"You can eat it tomorrow for breakfast!", Kairi stood up swiftly picking up the last piece of cake. She quickly walked to the kitchen and with practiced ease loosely wrapped the plate in plastic wrap from the drawer before placing it in the refrigerator. The oddly loud click of the fridge door seemed to put an end to the discomfort caused by an extra piece of cake.

"Namine, it's not a big deal, it's just cake", Sora smiled at her sweetly and went back to eating and commenting on how good it was and hot damn was he looking forward to that breakfast cake. Namine couldn't look at anyone in the face, Kairi knowingly soothed her sister by linking their arms and bringing attention to Demyx and Xion, asking about their bands next show. Axel cracked open another beer and was much quieter for the rest of the night.

It had started with a simultaneous yawn shared by Demyx and the three girls that everyone noticed it was a little past 2 am. Kairi and Xion stood up to start clearing away the paper plates and beer cans while Riku obediently gathered the empty pizza boxes. Axel excused himself to the bathroom eliciting an unflattering comment about being lazy and trying to get out of any physical exertion. Sora noticed the way Namine giggled at the musicians ridiculous jokes and idly thought about what a cute blond couple the two would make.

"Hey Sora, we're going to take the trash down with us", Riku set a large trashbag by the door.

"Thanks, but are you sure you're ok to drive?", the brown-haired boy moved toward Riku to wait for the onslaught of goodbyes to be given.

"I stopped drinking over an hour ago, I'm pretty sure I'm good."

"If not I can drive", Kairi walked over while shoving her iPhone into the tiny purse she had brought with her. Namine was lagging behind a bit laughing about something with Xion and a blushing Demyx.

"Hey guys I really appreciate you coming over tonight", everyone looked up at the a smiling Sora, "I had a great time, thank you."

"Of course man! Happy Birthday!", Demyx shifted the guitar case on his back and he gave a friendly slap to his shoulder.  
"Marly and Larx had to work tonight, but maybe next weekend we can extend the celebration downtown somewhere", Xion squeezed Sora's hand, her voice calm and motherly.

"Hey where's Axel he's our ride", Demyx whipped his head around scanning the living room and kitchen area. Everyone else looked around curiously trying to remember when they'd last seen him.

"Axel?", Sora called his name walking toward the small hallway to the bathroom and two bedrooms, peering around the corner he saw Roxas' door was slightly ajar, but still dark.

"It looks like he's still in the bathroom", Sora lied returning to the group at the door.

"Probably puking from all the beer he chugged", Riku craned his neck toward the dark hallway though he couldn't really see anything from where he stood by the door, "If you and Xion need a ride we can drop you off", the platinum haired boy turned to Demyx and Xion, who nodded gratefully.

"Ok, Sor, have a good night and Happy Birthday", Kairi moved in for tight hug, "You know you can call me anytime you need."

"I know", Sora half whispered back to her. Letting go, the blond sister moved in for her own tight hug, he squeezed her petite body close to him and whispered,"Thank you for cutting a piece of cake for him", his voice was sincere and steady. She froze in his arms and then squeezed back hesitantly, "Happy birthday", she whispered back quietly.

Riku nodded at him as he handed the pizza boxes to Demyx and picked up the large bag of trash, "I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Unless you want me to sta-"

"Dude, go home. I'm gonna crash once I make sure Axel isn't face down in his own vomit", Sora chuckled without real mirth and Riku could tell. Kairi gave one more look past Sora to the hallway, her eyes had that sorrowful look that all his friends seem to have adopted since the accident. It was a look usually reserved for him.

And Roxas' boyfriend, Axel.

Keeping watch at the doorway Sora watched his friends walk down the hall toward the stairs that led out to the parking lot. The click of the door closing sounded louder than it should have once the apartment was empty of the party's friendly banter.

Sora headed to Roxas' room, the door was slightly open, but there was no light on, his eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and there he saw Axel laying on Roxas' bed, his back to the door. His boots were on the floor along with the ever present wallet and chain.

The younger boy entered quietly wondering if Axel was sleeping and whether or not he should wake him, "Axel?", He crept closer.

The redhead shifted his legs a little and made a small humming noise.

"You awake?", Sora sat on the mattress behind him and looked down the bed at the dark outline of Axel's legs, they seemed a mile long compared to his own.

"Have you been sleeping in here?"

Sora jumped a little at the way Axel's voice cut through the dark room, he had half expected it to be rough with sleep or slurred with drink, but it was calm, crisp and clear, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Ye..yeah. I don't know why", Sora paused, "I mean I just can't seem to sleep in my own bed."

Axel shifted as he turned onto his back making Sora shift closer to the edge of the mattress, their hips barely brushed each other.

"I can smell you on the sheets", Axel looked up at Sora with no expression.

The brown-haired youth did not know how to respond to that, so instead he slowly opened and closed his mouth looking like a confused fish.

Axel's somber face gave way to a small smile that almost reached his eyes,"You two may have the same face, but you smell different." That was the only explanation he gave to the bizarre observation. They continued to sit in the dark staring at each other, which Sora realized, was the first time all night Axel made eye contact with him. He felt overwhelmed with an odd since of de ja vu and curiosity all at once. The redhead's acid green eyes seemed to glow in the dark room absorbing the moonlight that spread around them through the half drawn curtains.

Sora took a good look at those eyes and thought about how this is the boy his twin had been in love with.

"I'm drunk", Axel broke the eye contact and rolled his head to stare at the ceiling.

"Not surprised", Sora huffed though Axel didn't sound very drunk, then again his eyes did have an odd shine to them, which could be alcohol or exhaustion.

"Everyone took off, but you should stay and sleep it off, best you don't drive", Sora glanced over the room realizing Axel might be more familiar with the contents then he was, "You can sleep here if you want. Roxas won't mind."

Axel's breathing seemed to stagger at the name and Sora realized that was the first time he had said his brother's name out loud all night.

But that wasn't right, it was Roxas' birthday too. His baby brother of 6 minutes.

Sora shifted his weight to get up when Axel caught his wrist, again they looked at each other in the dark, "Stay here with me", Sora wasn't sure, but the room seemed to fill with a sense of danger, "You have his face", Axel slowly sat up to face Sora who seemed frozen in his seat, "Du..duh, twins remember", the younger boy forced a nervous laugh which was cut short when he felt fingers on his cheek. Axel's right hand was lightly touching the side of his face and slowly dancing upward toward his messy bangs. Sora closed his eyes feeling the fingers start to comb through his hair, it felt nice. Axel's face was so close to his and he wondered how many times had Roxas been close like this with the red-head.

He knew his brother's relationship with Axel wasn't some innocent schoolyard romance. There had been plenty of nights spent studying with noise cancelling headphones and then there was that whole lady's lingerie incident. Seeing as how his roommate was gay and he was single it was an oddly life altering moment when he pulled a lacy red thong out of the washing machine with their combined laundry. He still wasn't positive as to who actually wore it.

Sora's eye fluttered open to find Axel's face even closer, his fingers still stroking his face, green eyes seemingly examining his skin and features, "You really are identical", he breathed in a whisper.

Sora could smell the beer on his breath and was suddenly overcome with his own heady feeling of delirium. In the early morning darkness, he felt protected and hidden, which caused him to suddenly blurt out a question he had never noticed had always been hovering at the back of his mind, "What was it like to sleep with my brother?"

Axel's fingers stopped what they were doing as he slowly leaned back away from Sora, his left hand finally let go of the younger boy's wrist.

"Why would you want to know something like that?", his expression didn't show it, but Axel's voice gave away his surprise at the question. It was already out there, so no going back now. This time Sora leaned forward opening his mouth, he pretty much threw all caution and any kind of sense he might of had out the window.

"We're twins. We know everything about each other. We share everything. If he's sick, I feel sick. If one of us feels stressed, the other feels it in his stomach. We can always sense when something is off with the other. When he won that art contest I felt sudden elation before I even received his text," Sora's voice started out low only to get louder and louder, "I knew that..I knew..", his voiced started to hitch, "I knew he was dead before the doctor even made the call!", the force of that confession sent Axel leaning back even farther as Sora's eyes became dark and stormy.

"We're literally two halves of one person! I feel everything!", Sora took in two big gulps of air, "You're the only part of him I don't know!", Sora fisted the blanket beneath his hands, "You had a connection with him I didn't", his voice fell to a murmur as he dropped his head down, his hair obscuring his eyes.

Axel sat stalk still, the way he saw it, he had two options; get the hell out of there or see where this confession would take the two of them. Roxas' sudden death had all but destroyed him. There were still nights he couldn't sleep because all he did was dream about the small blond, the way he laughed, the way he got angry at the smallest bit of teasing, the way he moaned and looked wrapped in Axel's sheets in twilight.

Seeing Sora's face so close to his lover's was almost unbearable and a selfish part of him wanted to take advantage of this, the alcohol in his system was not helping his sense of judgement at this point either.

Fuck it. Sora was the one who opened this can of worms as it was.

"I could show you", his own voice sounded deafening in the dark room. Axel reached for Sora just as the other boy looked up at the invitation, they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Neither of them knows who moved first, but suddenly they were falling into each other, pulled by the shared delirium of their prolonged grief.

Sora was under Axel, their lips pulled at each other desperately as Axel pushed the red polo shirt up. Sora vaguely thought about how it felt hugging Kairi and how soft Riku's platinum hair had looked spread across the fake leather sofa. These wandering thoughts disappeared once fingers found a nipple. Axel took advantage of Sora's surprised cry and pushed his tongue into the other boys mouth.

Sora hesitated before responding, here he was making out with Axel and that thought sent a wave of comfort over him. Surrounded by Roxas' sheets, under Roxas' boyfriend, he felt close to his brother. All Sora could figure is that the combined love he and Axel shared for his twin was what made this situation feel oddly right.

Sora tasted sweet like the icing from the cake they ate earlier. Axel fluttered his eyes in surprise when he felt Sora deepen the kiss. He kissed similarily to his twin. Axel knew he was being selfish and that he was probably burning the last bridge he had to his former lover, but he was ready to take any comfort he could get.

Axel sat up over Sora and started tugging the boy's shirt over his head. Sora raised up to his elbows and quickly yanked it off and flung it from the bed. There was a muted thumping sound as Sora fell back into the pillow, Axel paused as he gazed down at the silver necklace laying askew around the other boy's neck.

Sora's breathing was heavy and his eyes half-lidded, he knew what Axel was looking at.  
"You gave it to him didn't you?", Sora slowly stroked the chain laying against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Axel reached and touched the four-pointed pendant. It was the first birthday present he had given to Roxas after they had become a couple over three years ago. Axel had noticed him look lovingly at it in the window of a particularly expensive silver shop. Roxas had worn it everyday since then, almost never taking it off, though Axel would occasionally remove it while the blond slept so that it would not poke him (as it had on many occasion) while they cuddled in bed together. The thing was sharper than it looked, but never seemed to bother Roxas.

Axel pressed his thumb down in the middle of the pendant and brought his lips to Sora's neck where the boy's fingers were still touching the silver chain. Nuzzling the fingers out of the way, he started to suck, Sora let out a half audible sigh gliding his fingers up in Axel's red mane of hair. It felt softer than it looked, his other hand was gripping Axel's right arm right under the shoulder, he briefly thought about the shape of Riku's upper arms before he felt teeth sink into his neck.

For some odd reason that wet pain ignited something inside Sora and suddenly he needed something more.

There was a wet pop as Sora sat up pushing Axel off of him, "Wha-", Axel was confused at first before he felt his shirt being tugged upward, getting the idea, he helped the other boy pull it off. Sora's hands flew to Axel's clunky belt, he made quick work of the buckle and top button, but suddenly paused at the zipper. Was this really going to happen?

He looked up at Axel who was on his knees over Sora's lap. The older boy cupped Sora's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. Both closed their eyes thinking about someone else.

"It's OK", the red head barely breathed the words, they were nothing but hot air against Sora's lips. Axel dropped his hands to remove Soras' from his zipper and pushed the younger boy back down onto the bed. He made quick work of his own skinny jeans before undoing Sora's. He waited for Sora's flushed nod before pulling the dark denim down the boy's shorter legs. Now in nothing but their underwear, they looked each other over briefly in the dark before skin met skin and tongues met tongues. Sora threw his arms over Axel's back pulling him flush against his own body. Axel's hands went up to Sora's face again, he started pushing the messy brown bangs away from the other boy's eyes. Axel pulled away from Sora's lips, licking away a small string of saliva that stretched between the two, he pressed his forehead to Sora's once again. They both panted and moaned as their hips ground into each other, messy desperation quickly turned into a gratifying rhythm.

"A..A-Axel...", Sora sighed the red head's name out, his breath hitching.

Both of their faces were flushed red from pleasure and built up hot air between the two, mouths so close but not touching, Sora let out a particularly alluring whimper drawing a growl from Axel, who smashed their lips back together.

"Are you ready?", Axel breathed between kisses.

"Just do it already", Sora growled nipping at Axel's lower lip. The older boy chuckled at how similar the twins were when it came to sex. Even the usually docile Sora became bossy and impatient. Axel braced himself on one elbow over the boy as he reached for the bedside table, he knew this room like his own. Pulling the drawer open he blindly felt around easily finding a tube of lube and a condom. Sora's eyes followed Axel's arm as he pulled back and started to sit up between his legs, he thought about how his own bedside table was full of various papers, books and DS game cartridges.

He stilled as he felt his boxers being pulled at, Axel hesitated looking to Sora again for permission, at this point the brown haired boy was so hard, it didn't matter how weird this situation really was, he was going to go through with it. Half-lidded he nodded at the lanky read head. Axel quickly pulled the cotton boxers all the way off his partner.

When the cool air hit Sora's skin he quickly covered his eyes with an arm slung over his face, he felt warm fingers caress his upper thigh and then there was a wet pressure in a place he had never ventured to himself. He let out a whimper of discomfort and slight fear when he felt another hand wrap around his cock. His stomach and leg muscles spasmed in pleasure momentarily before the pressure grew stronger.

"Just relax", Axel's voice was quiet and gentle as he cooed soothing words at the boy, he steadily pressed one finger through the tight muscles and Sora thought, hey this wasn't so bad. Two fingers and well maybe this was a little uncomfortable. On the third finger he realized that maybe he had bit off more than he could chew, the mild discomfort became slightly painful, while at the same time pleasure was building in his stomach from the attention Axel's other hand was giving his arousal.

He groaned and shifted his hips a little bit, Axel bit his lip as he pressed in further and with practiced fingers found that one spot that he knew would make everything better for the boy. Sora's back arched in pleasure as his arm slipped from his face, he let out a surprised shuddering groan.

Figuring he was stretched enough Axel sat up onto his knees releasing his hold. Sora panted a little and turned his lust clouded eyes down toward Axel, he watched him remove his own black briefs and could barely make out the shape of the other boys' arousal in the dark. They locked eyes before Axel lowered himself for a quick kiss that coincided with his entrance. Sora jumped and grabbed the sheets under him. His eyes wide and mouth open he couldn't seem to breath properly. Axel paused to stroke Sora's face, he cooed soothing words, left little kisses along the boy's jaw and ear. OnceSora's breathing calmed, he pushed in a little more, slowly until he was all the way in.

Sora's breathing was labored, but Axel could tell he was trying to relax. They both stayed still panting in the dark. Axel's eyes were unfocused as he stroked Sora's bangs up and away from his face. Sora had a fuzzy thought that maybe pushing his darker hair out of the way made him look more like Roxas. Looking at Axel's green eyes, his gaze seemed far away, maybe somewhere in the past. Sora shakily brought his fingers up to Axel's face while lifting his knees higher. He took the older boy's face in his hands, gently pressing a thumb into each of the small tattoos under his eyes. Axel's eyes seemed to focus again and he locked them with Sora, they shared a tender kiss that was reminiscent of saying goodbye.

Both boys seemed to be ready to move after that, as Sora wiggled his hips impatiently. Axel drew back just a bit before pushing back in, drawing a simultaneous moan from both of them. After that all walls crumbled as it quickly escalated from slow and gentle to actual fucking. Sora's nails scraped across the read head's back as Axel buried his face into the pillow next to Sora's neck. Axel whispered and groaned half words into cinnamon hair while Sora just whimpered and rolled his hips along with the rhythm they had fallen into.

Sora could not tell if Axel was gasping his name or Roxas', but he himself seemed compelled to think of his brother. Axel shifted a little causing a surprised moan to fall from Sora's throat and suddenly it wasn't Axel or Roxas that he was thinking of, but Riku. His best friend's pale face was in the forefront of his mind and he thought how great Riku had looked earlier tonight lounging on his sofa.

"Ah!", Sora jerked as Axel hit that place deep inside, which signaled the beginning of the end. He stayed at that angle and seemed to get more ruthless with his movements. Sora pulled at the blanket underneath him and felt like his body was either going to fly away or fall into an abyss. Axel shift up a little more and gathered Sora into his arms, he left kisses all over his face and neck. Sora's whole body shook as he moved his arms to hug Axel back. Finally due to the friction on his lower body and that spot Axel still hadn't let up on Sora came in an unexpectedly loud moan, Axel thought he heard the last syllable of his name and he soon followed the smaller boy into white bliss. He pulled Sora up tighter into his arms and gasped out a name neither of them could actually hear.

Once Axel had gotten rid of the condom they lay side by side, hips covered by the blanket. Their arms lay outstretched between them, skin barely touching,"You should keep the necklace", Sora's voice was oddly deep, with a hint of exhaustion.

Axel turned his head to look at Sora's profile in the dark. Without saying a word he took Sora's hand in his and threaded their fingers together before turning back to the dark ceiling. That's when he felt the silent trimmer go through their hands, a shaky intake of breath and an oppressed sniffle. Axel rolled onto his side and quickly grabbing the other boy he pulled him into his chest and stroked his back as Sora cried.

"Rox and I want you to keep the necklace", Axel whispered into his crown of messy hair.

The next morning, the two boys made coffee and split Roxas' piece of birthday cake for breakfast.


End file.
